


Spicy Mystic Messenger

by HaloMimi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi
Summary: Zen is actually quite devious, Seven just may be a quick shot, Jumin's a proactive virgin, Yoosung's a poor cherry boy, and V has hella traumas to deal with (poor sweetheart.) That and two more surprise guests come rocking your boat in this one shot produced because screw it unemployment never bothered me anyway. (Update, don't quit school kids. Or at least discover yourself before picking a major.)





	Spicy Mystic Messenger

    Stress. Too much blasted stress was making his head hurt. Worst of it was he couldn't even smoke a cigarette. Vanderwood lets his foot fall on the pedal but even then the car is going too slow, and he almost slams on the break to let an elderly couple cross the street. Bloody typical. They wave at him, and he wants to gun the engine but manages a curt nod.   
  
    Finally he makes it to the drive way of the safe house. More like safe mansion, the place was huge. Briefly he wonders the story behind this house and how the agency got it but he doesn't care enough to investigate. When he gets out of the car (A/n) is already waiting for him in the veranda. Wearing a white dress probably chosen for comfort, and how well it hid the bandages.   
  
    Vanderwood loosens his tie. He's been so fucking stressed since the day he stopped smoking. Finally it seems like his efforts are about pay off. Nearly running to her Vanderwood quickly leads (A/n) inside the mansion.   
  
        "Bedroom?" With her head she motions up some stairs to the left. So he pulls her along, and noticing that she's not moving as fast as he'd like he hauls her up. Easily climbing up the stairs. Once in the threshold of the room he kicks the door shut but doesn't put her down. "CCTV?"   
  
        "Not in this room." Finally he lets her down and tears the curtain across the balcony doors. "Vanderwood what on-hmm!" He's holding her again but this time he's kissing her full on the mouth like he's always wanted to. His hand rests on her lower waist, not daring to go lower until.   
  
        "I haven't smoked since three weeks ago." (A/n) immediately registers his implication.   
  
        "Oh, Vanderwood are you sure." Please he's already peeling off his suit jacket. How he hates those formal clothes. "Let me, please let me." His eyebrow raises at that. Wasn't she injured? "You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this Vanderwood. Let me do this please." Eyebrow still raised he eyes her. The dress wasn't entirely shapeless and her hands were already leading him to the bed. Pushing him down and unbuttoning his shirt. She sinks down on top of him to kiss him. Damn she's good, but then again that was her specialty. Her hips are grinding against him creating delicious friction as he imagines what it'll feel like without so many clothes in the way.   
  
        "Not longer than me." As her face reappears from outside the discarded dress (A/n) cocks her head at him. "Bet you haven't been dreaming of this longer than me." All the girls called Sirens were trouble for poor field scrubs like him. Especially with killer smiles like that. Still she palms him boldly, unzipping his pants with a smirk.   
  
        "Wanna bet?"       __  
  
  
~~`~``~``~`~`~~`~``~`~`~`~`~  
  
  
    It's not fair that someone could be this good at sex. Sure Zen was full of surprises and contradictions but this was downright sinful! His fingers inside her stop moving for a second. His other hand cups her cheek and he kisses her. Tongue darting past her lips to claim her mouth. The fingers inside her move again. Making her twitch and curve into him. Noises that should embarrass her leave her lips but she doesn't care. With a couple fingers and a naughty tongue he's unraveled her completely.   
    It's also not fair that he gives her so much without letting her give back anything. She wants to make him feel good too.   
  
        "Zen, my love." Instead this is all she can do. Lifting her shaking hands to cup his face she smiles. "You're so beautiful my darling." The angel above her smiles, not his usual confident full smile. But an almost shy half tug of his lips with hooded eyes. "Ah, you're just so good." Her hand is now caressing his soft almost white hair as his ruby eyes close in bliss. Zen loves this type of stuff. Eats it up faster than she can serve it. So instead of trying to satisfy his frequent (almost too frequent) urges. She showers him with affection like this. Downright cheesy, corny, soap opera material and he loves it. To be honest, she kinda loves it too.    
  
        "Do you love me?" He's begun to kiss at her neck, her cheeks, collarbones, and before he can get lower she stops him. Pulling him so he's looking right at her.   
  
        "...I-Zen, I love you so much." Close to her hip she feels a warm drop of his desire on her skin. Though she pays it no mind. Zen was confident, yet strangely vulnerable. This is something that they constantly have to battle with it seems. Gently she pulls him flush against her so that they're chest to chest and hip to hip. Or close, considering Zen's build. "You're my angel Zen. I think I love you too much sometimes." Tracing patterns as they go her hands caress his back. Gently, carefully, showering him with the passionate affection he always craves.   
  
  
  
    Those words, those soft touches, they all make him tingle right to the tip of his toes. Zen pulls away from her embrace, pecking her lips gently as he goes. He loves this woman so much. Too much just as she said.   
    He couldn't make clever gadgets like Seven. He couldn't shower her with gifts like that trust fund kid. Zen was poor and dumb, and if he believed his parents, then he was useless without his looks too. One thing he could do was make good use of all the skills he'd learned so far to take her to the moon and the stars. Reaching to the bedside table her quickly found the shiny square package. Tearing it open with his teeth, he rolls it on without breaking eye contact with her... Shameful as it was such skills came from years of experience.   
  
    Which isn't something he wants to think about right now. As he tugs her up, her (e/c) eyes wide with lust and confusion he kisses her hand like a gentleman would. Those years were far behind him, but they would serve him well to please her.   
  
        "Ok babe, I need you to lie face down. Yes good girl." He sees her wiggle, her eyes trying to find him as she finds a good position. "I promise that this will feel good ok. You just need to trust me and leave it to your man ok babe?" His hands find her hips. Yeah, this was always a big hit with his previous partners. Zen doesn't think he'll ever be able to give back even a portion of the love (F/n) has given him. So maybe this will do.   
  
        "Oh!~ Ahh!~" With a smirk he starts to thrust into her finally letting just a tiny bit of the beast control him. Zen's problem was that he was too fast, too good. As cocky as it sounded it was true, with plenty of experience under his belt he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. "Yes, Zen-ohh." Sometimes though, he wished things had been different. That this beautiful wonderful being had found him before his wild years. So they could have that innocent sweet first time. Without any of the filth burdening his mind.   
  
        "Zen... Hyun?" One of her hands is near his own. Trying to clasp it but due to the rocking motion (and hopefully dizzying pleasure) she can't quite manage. "Faster Hyun, go-go at your own pace love." This is exactly what he's talking about. Gently clasping her hand he allows the beast full control now. His moans mixing in with hers. Maybe this is all he could do to give her even a fragment of gratitude for loving someone like him... truth be told however; he's also using this to carve her body to his. To mold her so that she would be ruined for any other man. "Yes!~ Oh Zen.~"   
  
        "...I love you (F/n)."   
  
  
~~`~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``  
  
  
    Jumin was a man of many talents. Yet one of those rare specimens that are humble enough to accept when they just don't know something. Knowing him though, he would've found a way to do something about this particular ignorance before their big day. Which simply would not do.   
  
        "You're watching me." His already low voice seemed to drop with pleasure. Sitting on his side she tries to keep up with Felicity's instructions.   
  
        "Like a hawk my darling." Something she did made him tense up, eyes close, but mouth slightly part. Narrowing her eyes she glances back at her hands and his member now dripping with creamy white pearls. What had it been? What had made him feel good?  
  
        "Why," his voice has remained incredibly even and smooth. No stutters, no whines, the only thing giving away his emotions was his pink cheeks. The quick rise of his chests, and the incredible transformation his member had gone through. "Why are you watching me like that."   
  
        "...Is it making you uncomfortable?" Jumin takes a second to think, funny enough she can almost see the wheels in his head turn before he shakes his head. "I want to make sure you feel good and, and safe." In as few words as possible she's trying to communicate how important his wellbeing is to her. Jumin being a virgin wasn't really a surprise, so she was honored to be a part of his journey as he learned and matured into his sexuality. But she doesn't want to pressure him. Push him into doing and giving up more than he was ready. So really it was like walking through a mine field. Where she was testing her ground slowly, but surely making her way through.   
  


  
    His breath catches and he can feel himself twitch. So she accepted him. More than the physical pleasure he feels it's his heart that is beating oddly. Her hands are gentle around him. Her eyes are vigilant on him and now he sees a nervous narrow to her eyes. Jumin was well aware that for today's society he was, unorthodox. To put it nicely. Still a virgin at his age, and unless you wanted to count that horrible experience with one of his father's girlfriends. He hadn't even had his first proper kiss yet. Even so (F/n) accepted him, more astounding than that she cherished him.   
    At last he can feel something in the pit of his stomach, a curious thing he didn't have time to analyze because something else was happening.   
  
  
        "Seven!" Her hands fly off him. Scooting back on the bed she puts distance between them. Giving Jumin some space she turns her back on him. It was a funny sort of safe word but it was something that had been agreed upon by both of them. Looking at Jumin for just a peek she can see his heaving chest. His arm across his eyes and the quivering of his dick as his body shivers.   
  
    Carefully she tries to get out of bed. In her bag is an exquisite mix of herbs and oils meant to melt away stress with a good bath. Felicity insisted that the after part was just as important as the moment itself. Before she can quite make it off the grand bed Jumin's hand is around her arm.   
  
        "Stay, please." She nods and sinks next him on the bed. He turns to her, pulling her close. Jumin's chest is still heaving, and he's still quite hard against her thighs but his eyes are closed and he looks almost peaceful.   
  
        "My love, can I ask what happened?" Now his eyes flutter open, as he looks at her there's a flash to them. Just a hint of something fierce that gives her a clue as to what sort of lover he'll become.   
  
  
        "My dearest beloved." One of his hands rests on her waist the other cups her sweet face. Jumin gulps, how to tell her that he sometimes found the whole act revolting. Not her of course, never his dearest love, but well it wasn't even that the act itself. No, it was how people lost themselves to it. Their sanity, dignity, common sense, all of that and more thrown out the window over something so primal almost animalistic.   
    Jumin doesn't want to loose himself. He understands that she's chosen to accept him and all the tangles of his frantic mind. Yes he knows this, but even though he's sworn time after time to never be his father; there's still that small nagging doubt of what he'll become.   
  
    His dearest beloved is speaking to him now. As she caresses his hair and smiles at him with the most tender gaze she speaks. She tells him about having a special blend of lavender prepared for him. Not quite a bath bomb but something to soothe him. She says she'll obediently go back to her house after having taken proper care of him. Ah, once again he understands just how lost he already is. Grabbing her hand he kisses the back of it before sitting up... Now Jumin has had a thorough education. So he's no stranger to his penis and it's functions per say. Nonetheless this is the first time he's ever seen it so... well it looks almost violent. To think that it was even worse a couple seconds ago.  
  
    Her laughter breaks his confusion so that he sees her in the silk bathrobe smiling at him. Suddenly he feels not ashamed but shy of her.   
  
        "Oh, that right." The laughter's died on (F/n)'s lips and suddenly her cheeks are coloring. "Jumin, well. I'm not sure how accurate this is but I believe that it might be better for you to finish." In a way he would desperately like for her to stop speaking in riddles but he knows that this can be quite crude if not done appropriately. So he looks down. He only gazed at her exquisite outline for a couple of seconds and he's rising again. "If you're ok with it. Perhaps I can help." A hand is pushing him down into his bed again. She's straddling him this time, but her eyes have that nervous glare to them again.   
        "May I, my love?" Suddenly he understands. From the way she's crouching over him her face hovering near his member he realizes what she means to do. Perhaps he should protest, for her sake as well as his. Yet he's having a tough time coming up with reasons for denying himself this experience.   
  
        Nodding he caresses her cheek one last time before leaning back into his bed. Only a few seconds later he feels it. A noise escapes him, because this is nothing like he could've imagined. Jumin knows he should keep quiet. Even though the walls are soundproof and no one will hear him he still shouldn't make a noise. But his body is betraying him.   
  
        "(F/n), my beloved (F/n)" Now he understands that his body isn't completely frigid or twisted. He was just the type of man who couldn't bear to do this sort of thing with anyone other than his true love.   
  
  
~``~``~`~`~`~`~``~`~`~`~``~`~`~  
  
  
    Their first time was a frantic affair, she knows it was over all too quick because of the situation they were in at the moment. Though she does remember fragments of it. How he didn't even take off his shirt all the way. The quick thrusts that got him over the edge quicker than she could keep up with. That his glasses  _did_  fog up during the act.   
    Most of all, she remembers the overpowering love that came as she watched him fitfully sleep. He was far from perfect, but he was hers.   
  
    Now, they're kissing on his bed. A little sloppy yes, but that's not quite as important. His fingers are teasing her nipples drawing out sighs from her as he properly explores her this time. To her dismay the lights are on, but they're low in his room.   
  
        "So beautiful. _My precious.~"_  That startles her from the staring contest with his lamp...  Had he, really just done that? Seconds later they're both cackling away and he's holding her by the waist to him. Well it had been pretty funny, his impression spot on.   
    Suddenly she feels the thing inside her twitch strongly. As she gasps her arms tighten around his neck, and her hips rut against him. It's vibrating nonstop and driving her wild. Had he timed this? She wouldn't put it past Saeyoung to figure out a way to manipulate the toy without a remote. Her arms around him tighten, her body's flush against him yet he doesn't move doesn't do anything other than stroke her back with slow gentle hands.   
  
    The red little vibrator is rumbling inside her with even more ferocity. At this rather violent shift her back arcs away from him. To say she's trembling in his arms is an understatement. Through her roaring spasms, coupled with awkwardly loud squeals, Saeyoung holds her steady in his arms.   
    ...The power of today's electronics was astounding.   
  
      
    Saeyoung has several hobbies he loves to indulge in. Teasing Yoosung being near the top of the list. Though he does realize the hypocrisy of it when (F/n) is his first true girlfriend. That doesn't mean the cherry boy is getting off the hook any time soon. Cause the difference between the two of them was that Saeyoung adapted easily and he was a quick learner. Holding (F/n) by the waist with one hand he reaches down to pull out the vibrator, noting that it's covered in sticky cum.  
  
        "Don't look at it too much." A hand had drifted to cover half of (F/n)'s face; her stare fixed behind him at the lamp giving off just enough light for him to appreciate her. Saeyoung smiles, tossing the red little bullet to the ground.   
  
 _'Making love to a woman is an art you barbarians. You shouldn't even try to enter her before making her climax at least once beforehand!'  
  
_     Yeah, he always wondered about the choice of skills the agency invested in. Though those lessons on seduction were actually serving him well now. Gently he lowered (F/n) on the mattress making sure to kiss her full on the mouth as he did. With one hand he reached to cup her. Feeling that she was indeed prepared for him.   
  
         _'Lube is for the weak! A woman's body will sufficiently lubricate if you know how to touch her... but that doesn't mean you should be scared of lube. For it can be a weak man's best friend.'_  
  
    How many more tidbits of information had his brain managed to store? Perhaps Saeyoung wouldn't ever really know. With a sigh he pushes inside her. Feeling once again the warmth inside her. (F/n)'s eyes are closed but thankfully there's no grimace this time. Which means that he had done things somewhat right this time! Clutching at her hips he thrusts forward. He could do this. People had been doing this for ages without manuals to guide them. Yet there was still a panic inside his mind as he moved.   
    What if she wasn't enjoying this as much as he was? Saeyoung wasn't a virgin but he hadn't been a Casanova either, and sadly enough that showed the first time they'd made love. He honestly doesn't remember much of it, and he'd like to blame the circumstances, but truth of it was he came too quickly and promptly collapsed beside (F/n). He hadn't even properly prepared her for it either.  
  
    No matter, he was a fast learner! With that he focuses on her, loving the tiny little noises coming from her throat. How her body lolled forwards and back with his thrusts. Suddenly, faster than he can prepare himself (F/n) smiles at him, it's a curious tired sort of look that shouldn't be as arousing as it is. That look, together with the sudden sigh that made her chest jiggle and he was gone.   
    Saeyoung felt his body tighten, toes curl, and the knot in his stomach unravel inside her.   
  
  
        "Ah!~ Haa, haa." …. _If you even have to wonder if he came inside you, he didn't._  Well she definitely didn't have that problem. Eyes wide as saucers she keeps staring at Saeyoung, his face scrunched in fierce concentration. He was still. She could still feel him dripping inside her. In fact, she could swear some of it was dripping out now. "Oh, (F/n)." Eyes still hazy with fading arousal he leans in closer. He means to kiss her, so she leans up to meet him.   
    Only he's suddenly stopped. Now he's glancing at her with bright wide eyes in what can only be mortification and she can't resist the urge to smile and giggle a little. By now his entire face is a glorious scarlet, giving his hair a run for it's money. She can't help the chuckles that escape her as he moves and slides out of her.   
  
        "Oh. (F/n)." Without another word he buries his head in the crook of her shoulder. Making her burst with laughter at the situation. Wrapping her arms around him she pats him on the back as she continues to laugh. Poor dear, she definitely wouldn't tell another soul. Yet she'd never let him live it down either.~   
  
  
~``~`~~`~~`~``~`~``~~~`~  
  
  
    Learning to drive is like riding a bike. Once you learn how to do it you never forget... Why his brain decided to focus on that at this moment was something to wonder at. His hands are holding her hips steady as he darts his tongue in once again. He's prepared for the jolt that makes her leg twitch.   
    Well, he perhaps it is somewhat like driving or riding a bike. Now that he knew how to do it, his body never forgot. Whether that was good or bad he didn't know yet. With one finger he finds the bundle of nerves knowing to caress it softly.   
  
        "Ah! Jihyun!" One of her hands finally came to rest on his head. Strangely enough she wasn't pulling it as harshly as he had expected. So Jihyun presses firmly this time, his tongue delving deeper inside her. "AH!" Though he knew to hold her waist down with his arms, her legs still squirmed wildly enough to kick him twice.   
  
        "Oh no! Jihyun!" It all happened so fast. Too fast, but he found himself bracing for a stronger kick. Lifting his arm to protect his head. For screams and scratches at his clumsiness. "I'm so sorry darling. Are you alright." Yes this was happening too fast, and now there was bitter shame settling over him because (F/n) would never do that to him. He knew that. Deep down inside him, like a fact he knew and yet he found himself reacting as if this was-oh. Oh no.   
        "Jihyun?" Without a hint of reproach, with gentle tenderness she wiped a tear from his face. One he hadn't realized was there. What on earth was wrong with him?   
  
        "Guess I hit you pretty hard huh? Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed!" A hand on his shoulder left to cover her mouth. Her face on fire and her eyes darting away from him. No that's not it. Yet the words won't come out. It's not her fault. Not in the least, it's actually him that's the problem like usual but he can't even get a word out.   
  
        "Can I kiss you?" Funny how that came out quite easily... Yet (F/n) brightly smiles at him. Instead of glaring at him like.   
  
        "Of course.~" So they kiss. Softly, without demanding much from one another their lips press and move against each other. He sighs in contentment because with (F/n) there aren't any impossible expectations to fulfill.   
    All is well while they kiss. Afterwards, he notices how completely flacid he is and that is a problem. Surely she won't be pleased with that.   
  
        "Ah, I feel rejuvenated.~ …. Wait, I'm starting to sound like Zen and his girlfriend aren't I?" (F/n) shudders in mock distaste. "Oh well," a quick kiss is pressed to his forehead and she finally notices what he's trying to cover up. "Oh dear..."   
  
        "I'm, I'm very sorry (F/n). Maybe, do you, perhaps..." His body is warming up but it's not from desire and (F/n)'s laugh isn't quite helping things either.   
  
        "Oh Jihyun, don't worry." Don't worry, like this sort of thing wasn't a big deal. Perhaps it wasn't to other people, but V was prepared for this going a whole different route had it been Rika. Which isn't fair to (F/n) at all, because she's not Rika (far from it.) And he doesn't go by V anymore.   
    He leans forwards to cradle her in his arms. In turn arms wrap around him as well. Before he can help it a couple of tears are running down his cheeks and onto her shoulder. How silly of him to cry over this.   
  
        "One day at a time Jihyun." His breath catches. How can there be someone this loving and understanding for him. "I know you're not comparing me to her. I also know you're making progress day by day and that," her words trail off Jihyun can almost see the crease in her brow as she thinks. "Well it's like a process but not necessary a twelve step thing. Uhm, like relapsing?" Jihyun smiles into her shoulder before pulling away slightly.   
  
        "Wait, please tell me this isn't because I kicked you." Wanting to tease her a little he rubs his head and adds a grimace for effect. "Oh, crap I'm so sorry Jihyun… wait." Then he can't help but burst out laughing. Oh this is something he's not going to forget any time soon.   
  
  
~``~`~``~`~``~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~`~``~`~~`  
  
  
    Wear a bunny girl outfit, what can go wrong? Try on the ears too, it'll be fun. She's so going to get Saeran back for this. Eventually, because right now she can't really think straight. At all.   
    Face down, almost to the floor, hips up rocking back and forth along with his. Ah this feels so good.~ Well aside from the fact that her knees were rubbing raw against the rug. She was wearing the panty hose that came with the outfit but it wasn't doing much to protect her from carpet burn. Bent at an unnatural angle for more than a few minutes also left the muscles in her body screaming in pain. Maybe she should start doing yoga or something?   
  
        "Ah!" Yeah the only thing making this worth it was feeling Saeran's eager thrusts from behind. Hearing his labored breathing, and feeling his trembling hands softly caress her. "Saeran." She can hear his sigh, feel him twitch inside her. Yes, it was worth it.~   
    Then she feels her knee rub against the blasted rug again and she remembers to get him back after all.   
  
        "Look." Suddenly she's yanked up, well she lets him pull her up. He's managed to remain inside her and the change has her rasp out a breath. Ah, so that's why he decided to do this right here. She can see them in the full length mirror. Mostly she sees herself due to the position. Saeran's arms are wrapped around her holding her to him, and she make out his face behind her running his eyes up and down her body. "You're so beautiful, look." Yes, she's looking but at him. With his dazed eyes focusing on her heaving chest, her thighs, the way his tongue darts to lick his lips. He's the one who's beautiful.   
  
    Suddenly he flushes, eyes widen and he meets her gaze through the mirror. So she'd said that out loud huh? Chuckling she finally rests his hand on top of his arm. He's hidden his face from sight, but he's still inside her so surely it couldn't be too bad.   
  
        "I love you (F/n)." Finally his face lifts again. Cheeks still a rosy pink, Saeran tightens his hand on her chest cupping one of the mound accentuated by the costumes. His other hand pulls her hips closer against him as he thrusts once. "You're mine, I may not deserve you but you're mine."   
  
        "Saeran!" He means to continue but she hazily remembers a therapist saying she needed to build him up immediately after moments like that occurred. So despite being in a daze her hand shoots up to clutch at his downy hair, hopefully not too hard. "I love you Saeran. An-and. You deserve more." Fuck that wasn't making much sense was it?   
  
    Thankfully his movements briefly stopped so she could gather her wits and continue. "Saeran, I wish I could do something to undo those years of pain. I do. And, I can't love you better." Sometimes Saeran was tooth rotting sweet. Right then, the man with steel hard eyes not breaking eye contact with her was rough but loving... if that made any sense. "But damn it Saeran, don't forget that someone wore a bunny suit for you." Now she was smiling and so was he. "I love you and you deserve me and more. I mean, fuck Saeran I let you rub my knees raw against the carpet without complaining. I-fuck that's not what I wanted to say."  
  
        "That was three." So he was serious about the swear jar huh. She groans but he thrusts suddenly into her making her almost jump. "Thank you (F/n). My (F/n)." A kiss to her shoulder and he continues thrusting. With enough force that she almost stumbles against the mirror. Which is probably what he intended, considering the way he's pushing her even closer so she can use the mirror on the closet door as leverage. All the while he keeps thrusting harshly, rougher than one would expect. Though, she's known Saearan wasn't an angel from the beginning.   
  
        "Look at yourself." His hand starts massaging her breast, his other hand manages to find her clit from the mess of clothing that became the bottom of the suit. When did he learn that? When she knew him as Ray, she hadn't thought... "Bet you're thinking I shouldn't know how to do this." He hands will surely leave marks on the mirror but that's ok. "(F/n), my beloved (F/n). You don't know how long it's been since I've dreamed of this." Oh, oh.   
    Then she remembers, after the disbanding; after the successful escape. Only spare kisses, never too aggressive. His hips are only half thrusting now, enough to create friction but somehow that's better than the full wild thrusts from before. She remembers, how they'd warned her. Not to overwhelm him. Recovery took priority above all else. The withdrawal nearly killed him. So she hadn't ever given herself the luxury of indulging his pleasures. Although, the signs had always been there.   
  
  
~`~`~``~``~``~``~`~``~``~`~``~```~`~``~`  
  
  
    Yoosung knew he was childish. Compared to most people at least. He knew that Seven, Zen, Jumin, oh lord especially Jumin, and even Jaehee thought him somewhat immature, and childish. Though, if he were to be honest then he didn't think there anything wrong with him. In one particular aspect of things at least.   
  
        "Ah! (F/n)," be gentle please. The words died without being said because after all it _was_  childish of him. He's already shivering from the pleasure, a knot in his stomach clenching and unclenching. As if that wasn't enough tears are starting to sting his eyes. Up and down, her hand's moving up and down at a steady pace. Not too slow but not fast enough perhaps. When he realizes his hips have started to rise and fall in time with her movements he stills them.   
  
    Something like this, well it's not necessary for him to say he's never done it before. Hence the reason for all the teasing from his friends and acquaintances. It wasn't as if he didn't want it though. Because he did want it, wanted it desperately, so he treasured (F/n). Or he wanted to at least. More whines escape him as her grip loosens. He's never been big on touching himself. Mostly because he hadn't been able to do it really. At home there was always someone nosy around. Now that he's on his own, well it's been a hectic two years that's for sure.   
  
        "(F/n)!" Stop, please stop. Nothing else leaves his mouth aside from strangled noises. A couple of tears do manage to escape his eyes, running down the sides of his face. How humiliating! Whimpering he notices her face coming closer. She's concerned, yes he knows he's being ridiculous right not but he can't help it. Stop, he wants to say stop. Not because she's hurting him or he doesn't want this. He does, Yoosung's desperately wanted this for longer than he cares to remember.   
    Though, not like this.   
  
    It's when his body is starting to convulse with pleasure. When she leans down to kiss him that he does it. With surprising strength he pushes her down away from him. Yoosung hears her gasp and the thud she makes when she falls off the bed. Immediately he regrets it. He knows he should apologize right away. Do his best to make it up her.   
    Instead he turns away, huddling himself into a ball facing the wall and chewing his lip. Blinking his eyes desperately to keep any more tears from escaping. Gosh, he's acting like a girl! He knows he needs to put himself together and apologize. It wasn't (F/n)'s fault at all. If anything, he should've said something a long long time ago.   
  
        "Yoosung?" He feels a hand near his arm and he recoils. Actually recoils away from his girlfriend like in movies. Though, usually it's the girl that's doing that and she has a very good reason. "Oh, ehm. I'm-I need to go to the bathroom."   
  
  
    What had she done. What had she done!? Immediately a couple of tears run down her cheeks, her lips quiver, and there's a small strangled noise in her throat. What had she done. Yoosung, her Yoosung had just-he'd, had he been disgusted by her?   
    No this wasn't about her. Goodness, she washes her hands with ice cold water. Then she splashes some on her face. It was all that stupid game's fault. No, that's not fair. It was all her fault for being a minx, vixen, _nymphomaniac.  
  
_     She shouldn't have let Yoosung talk her into this. Looking at her reddening eyes she suddenly realizes why he'd let her done it in the first place. The water's still running, so she turns the faucet off with trembling hands. She did know about his complex. How people teased him for being childish. _Cherry boy._  How he was trying to mature into a proper adult, but still the implication that he needs to grow up properly was probably what pushed him. Thinking about it a certain way then she's taken advantage of his insecurity to push him into doing something he was reluctant to do.   
  
        "Oh Yoosung." Tears prickle her eyes again. She wants to be angry. Shouldn't he have trusted her enough to say something? They didn't have to do it! Part of her feels just a tiny bit guilty because of the games. Mature otome games to boot. Because she's developed needs that she's used to readily satisfying on her own.   
    Although, it wasn't like this was 1920 right? Surely there wasn't anything wrong with her for doing that right?   
  
        "(F/n)?" The tentative knock and breaking voice were heartbreaking but what made her stomach clench was the sniffle that followed. "Can we talk?" That dreaded question. A final tear runs down her face. She turns the tap back on to try and put herself together before facing Yoosung. Seeing a bracelet she'd left behind last time she quickly pockets it, in case. Just in case!~ 


End file.
